The NIH supporting with the National Children's Study (NCS),National Institutes of Health (NIH), Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) proposes to collaborate with LANL to conduct a short term study to develop nanocomposlte materials for storage and transportation of samples collected at the different sites of the NCS. The overall goal is to produce composite materials suitable for long-term storage of biological specimens without the need for costly cryopreservation.